


Voldie's Minions

by Naadi



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Art, M/M, Minions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Despicable Me crossover AU. Harry and Draco as Voldemort's Minions, doing what Minions have done throughout history... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldie's Minions

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2015 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal:  
>  **Time-period or theme:** Any / Minions  
>  **Place:** Hogwarts  
>  **Emotion:** funny, cuteness  
>  **Object:** wands  
>  **Action:** Up to the artist. I just want to see Harry and Draco as any Minion character of your choice.  
>  **Mood:** Adventure and/or romance
> 
> **Mild Warning:** Er, character death? But who cares! ;-)

  
**Voldie's Minions**

  



End file.
